ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Anniversary Present
|image = |imagewidth = |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 2 |number = 3 |overall = 38 |airdate = September 29, 1952 |production = 2x3 / 038 |imdb = tt0609340 |guests = Gloria Blondell Herb Vigran,br>Barbara Pepper Richard Reeves |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Saxophone" |next = "The Handcuffs" }}The Anniversary Present wa the third episode of Season 2 of I Love Lucy; it was the 38th overall episode in the series. Directed by Marc Daniels, the episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer first aired on CBS-TV on September 29, 1952. Synopsis For their wedding anniversary, Ricky secretly tries to buy some pearls for Lucy through a neighbor lady who works at a jewelry store. Lucy finds out just enough to think there's something going on between them. Plot summary Ricky goes to Grace's apartment to look at many different pearl necklaces. When Lucy can't properly hear what's going on through the furnace pipe, she and Ethel dress in painters' uniforms, go on the scaffold, and try to get a peek at what's happening in the Fosters' apartment through the window. Lucy gets a bucket of paint dumped all over her, and she and Ethel almost fall off the scaffold. Ricky and Fred save Lucy and Ethel, and they are stunned when they find out the painters are their wives. Ricky and Grace realize the jig is up, and Ricky also realizes that Lucy thinks he's fooling around. So, he starts explaining what's been going on in a way that sounds like he really is cheating on Lucy ("there's enough money from these pearls for two people to run away to Mexico"), but he ends with saying that he has chosen a particular strand of anniversary pearls for Lucy. Ecstatic to have her husband back, paint-covered Lucy gives Ricky a paint-covered kiss. Did You Know? Trivia *In episode #24, we learned that Grace Foster was a beautiful blonde. So, why is she a brunette the first time we ever see her on camera?! *When he lived in Cuba, Ricky ate rice for breakfast on a regular basis. He enjoys it most with butter added on top. *The date circled on Lucy's calendar signaling the Ricardos' anniversary is the 19th, but the month isn't visible. The Ricardos' anniversary was probably picked as the 19th here, because that was Lucy's lucky number and the date Lucy and Desi renewed their wedding vows (June 19, 1949). *Ricky buys Lucy the string of pearls, because she's always wanted a pair of real pearls but never had the opportunity to afford them. But in episode #12 of the Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour, when Lucy goes to Japan, she schemes to get a pair of real pearls, something she's supposedly never had before. What happened to the first string of pearls?! *When Ricky gives Lucy the pearls at the end of the episode, he does something VERY stupid. He starts to put the pearls on Lucy, while her neck is covered in paint! He's spending a fortune on the present, and he goes ahead and ruins it the first 10 seconds Lucy owns them! *Ricky paid $50 for Lucy's wedding ring. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Lucy:' How do you want your eggs? Scrambled or fried? *'Ricky:' Sam. (to Grace on phone) I'll talk to you later, Scrambled. *'Lucy:' Well, now, suppose you were my husband and I served you rice for breakfast. What would you think? Ethel: I think I'd eat at the drugstore from now on. *'Lucy:' Honey, doesn't that rice remind you of anything? *'Ricky:' It sure does. It makes me think of when I was a little boy in Cuba. We used to eat rice fro breakfast all the time. It's sweet of you to think about it, honey. *'Ethel:' In fact, Grace Foster hasn't got anything you haven't got. *'Lucy:' She has so. *'Ethel:' What? *'Lucy:' She's got Ricky! *'Ricky:' (to Grace) Let's open another case pearls. *'Lucy:' (listening through furnace pipes) They're up there drinking! ---- *'Fred:' I wonder what makes this painter so heavy? (sees the painter is Ethel) Oh, no wonder! ---- ﻿ Cast (In credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ...as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ...as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ...as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Gloria Blondell as Grace Fooster *Barbara Pepper as Voice of the Woman in 4B (uncredited) *Richard Reeves as Voice of Albert, the Man in 4B (uncredited) *Herb Vigran as Jule More external links * Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes